


Goosebumps

by Brillante_fullsun



Series: Inspired by NCT real moments [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brillante_fullsun/pseuds/Brillante_fullsun
Summary: Inspired by 181012 nct night night when doyoung said, "i had goosebumps when i heard my voice." And Yuta response, " i want to have that experience  too."Or, Taeyong being the sweetest boyfriend





	Goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Have you watched 181012 ennana? I just watched it and got inspired ♡ written in phone so this is kinda messy. And yes, yuta calls taeyong 'hyung' even when doyoung calls taeyong 'taeyongie' !!  
> And i'll post the side-story for fullsun(set) soon! Hint: hyuck's fav hyung pov

It was a wonderful day, no doubt. But it was also a super tiring day for the nine of them, minus the chocoball-jaemin's reference- because the said boy can't attend any broadcasts after 10pm. They just finished their radio broadcast in nct night night and the members walked straight to their rooms, to wash up, to play games, to read articles about them and monitor their performances that day or simply to go to sleep. 

Taeyong was walking to the dorm kitchen to make his favorite latte -well, he loves sweets but he needs caffeine to finish his new rap lyrics- when he saw a silhouette he really familiar with.

"Hey," taeyong said as he approached the said silhouette and made the other jumped.  
"Hey, hyung. What are you doing out here? It's late and cold and windy and .. and .. "  
"Yuta, relax," he said as he reached his boyfriend's cold hands and intertwined them softly. "I'm here because i saw you here, and i wanna ask the same thing, so what are you doing here in a late-cold-windy night?" Taeyong look at him straight in his favorite orbs.

Yuta really want to hide and lie or maybe runaway. But he can't. Taeyong can see through him. Taeyong knows Yuta more than Yuta knows himself, and Yuta knows it. Taeyong really can tell if he was in a good mood or bad in a spare of lightspeed. And sometimes Yuta feels thankful for that, when he can't say what he wanna say or do what he wanna do, Taeyong will come and makes everything better. So he choose to be honest. Taeyong is his boyfriend anyway, he deserves to know.

"I don't know. Just had complicated thoughts and ended up here, you know, just my another melancholic day, " he shrugged.  
"Something related to the ennana?" Taeyong asked as he let off one of Yuta hand and positioned Yuta and himself leaned to the balcony railing to see the beautiful night. Even Taeyong will always says that the most beautiful view is the boy beside him.

"You really can read my mind, hyung?" He asked, maybe too loud that got Taeyong's looked at him earnestly.  
"And your heart, and your soul, even the slightest whisper in your deepest thought," Taeyong answered while holding the chuckle.  
"Stop being sappy, hyung," Yuta is in no state to flirt now.  
"Fine, I'm sorry baby. So, tell me?" Taeyong took a glance on him just to see his nervousness. So he rubbed Yuta hands while holding him tighter.

"Well, you know, doyoung said he got goosebumps when he heard his own voice, i wanna feel it too, hyung. I know i shouldn't be like this. I know the company knows what best for the team, i know he sounds right to the songs, i know. But i want to have that experience too. I wanna hear my voice and got appreciated and i want my families hear my voice too, and i want you to hear my voice too, and the fans too, whoever. I wanna give someone goosebumps," he paused. "At least once, hyung. But i can't, i can't and i .. i.. " Yuta already bursted into tears since the 3rd syllables yet he still continue until he can't. His heart ache, his head hurt, and his eyes fuzzy. He can't even stand by himself, he felt like he lost his energy. He's tired.

"You know what, babe? I always had it. I always had goosebumps when I'm with you," Taeyong hugged him tight and whispered in Yuta's ear.  
Taeyong loosened his hold on the younger and raised his chin until Yuta face him and Taeyong smiled.  
"You did?" Yuta asked to assure himself that it was real, he really made someone had goosebump.

"Yes, i did," Taeyong said as he placed a soft kiss on the younger's temple.  
"I do," Taeyong continued as he placed another kiss on Yuta's nose made the younger scrunched his nose.  
"And I always will," Taeyong continued again as he placed a little peck on Yuta's lips.

"I always had goosebumps when I'm with you, when i hold your hands like this, when i hug you, when i hear your voice, when i see your dance, basically whenever i see you and think about you," Taeyong said slow and clear to make sure Yuta heard it right and more importantly believe it.

Yuta was in a lost of words. He just looked straight to Taeyong and the older pulled him into another tight hug while one hand caressing yuta's back and the other hand caressing his soft hair.  
Taeyong can hear the younger's sniffles getting slower and weaker, replaced by a soft snore.  
He took a glance, and he's right. Yuta fell asleep. Taeyong took him to his room, positioned Yuta and himself to his small bed, put a blanket on their bodies and kiss the younger's forehead as he whispered,  
"good night, baby. I love you and the fact that you're mine still gives me goosebumps every single time. So don't think too much and have a nice dream, my osaka prince."

And Yuta hummed while snuggling closer to his best boyfriend ever. He sure had a nice dream that night. And also the nights after.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments highly appreciated ♡ and if you have any idea/prompts you want to read you can dm me on twitter (@dotahyuck). I'll try to write ><


End file.
